


1. Leaning against walls, shirtless.

by Winterchildboobear



Series: 5 times Tyler got turned on by josh +1 [1]
Category: Bandom, Clique, skeletonclique, twentyonepilots, tøp
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Josh is oblivious, M/M, Tyler is confused, tyler loves josh, you gay boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterchildboobear/pseuds/Winterchildboobear





	1. Leaning against walls, shirtless.

Tyler was on twitter again, scrolling mindlessly as his brain wandered. Josh was showering in the other room, the muffled sound of his music was the only sound in their small shared hotel room.

After a long day of driving everyone decided they should treat themselves and stay in a hotel for once. So here they are, with Tyler and Josh sharing a room with two small twin beds.

lost in thought, Tyler didn't notice the sound of the shower turn off or the sound of Josh exiting the bathroom, not until he cleared his throat loudly, startling Tyler, who let out an indignant squeak and fumbled with his phone, barely catching it in time from crashing to the floor.

Turning his gaze towards Josh, Tyler frowned at his friend in disapproval.

"I did say your name like four times," Josh defended as he held his hands out in peace, "I didn't mean to scare you."

  
Tyler rolled his eyes as Josh broke into a large smile. _Freaking dipcrap,_ Tyler thought bitterly as he slid his eyes over Josh.

He hadn't dried off all the way, _again_. It bugged Tyler, he just wanted to grab a towel and dry off those pesky water droplets that were clinging to Joshes body and hair.r

"I think we should order food," Josh said as he leaned his shoulder against the wall, running a hand through his wet hair. Tyler watched distractedly as water droplets flicked across the room and landed silently on the floor beside Josh.

Tyler listened silently, his eyes running over Joshes body, looking at his legs, crossed at the ankles from where he was leaning his upper body against the thin wall as he talked, _talking right._ Ripping his attention away from Joshes chest and arms Tyler focused on his face, he didn't miss the slightly raised eyebrow in question as he continued talking.

Blushing darkly, Tyler ducked his head and began picking at the cheap blanket on his lap, ignoring the questioning warm brown eyes.

"Um, so does that sound good?" Josh asked suddenly after clearing his throat.

"Of course," Tyler murmured as he buried himself in the blanket and lay down on his bed. Josh gave him a final weird look before shrugging and walking to the small phone on the bedside table.

Tyler watched the muscles in his back move as he bent forward. Feeling his pants becoming uncomfortably tight, Tyler forced himself to look away and act like he hadn't just totally checked out his best friend. 

five uncomfortable minutes later Josh hung up the phone and smiled down at Tyler, who had if anything, shrunk farther into his blanket cocoon. Josh sighed as he watched Tyler squirm under his gaze.  
"Are you sick?" He asked suddenly.

"N-no," Tyler frantically answered. Josh looked at him unbelievingly and motioned for him to sit up, groaning in frustration Tyler sat up, tilting his head back as frowned up at Josh while tugging his blanket over his lap to cover any possible future issues.

Closing his eyes Tyler let the exhaustion rush through his body, feeling the ache in his feet and shoulders, maybe he should just-

"What are you doing?" He asked warily.

Joshes hand was on his face, cupping his jaw lightly as he tilted Tyler's face up towards his own.

"You're flushed and acting strange, are you sure you aren't sick?"

Tyler snorted, but quickly nodded when josh gave him an annoyed look.

Josh moved his hand up from Tyler's jaw, _who had to force himself not to whine at the loss of contact_ , to his forehead, checking his temperature.

"Josh I'm fine!" Tyler snapped as he moved away from his friends grasp. Snuggling into his blanket he glared at Josh.

"Fine, I believe you." Josh said quietly before moving into the bathroom to change.

Groaning Tyler threw himself backwards on the bed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think of the way Joshes hands felt in his skin.

_This is going to suck._

 


End file.
